Dziewczyna Pepe
Do Danville przyjeżdza rodzina Duncanów ze swoim dziobakiem - Flusią. Pepe się w niej od razu zakochuje, a Dundersztyc mu pomaga być z Flusią. Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher *Flusia *Rodzina Duncanów *Heinz Dundersztyc Odcinek (Cała rodzinka Flynn-Fletcherów siedzi w kuchni i je śniadanie. Nagle ktoś dzwoni do drzwi) Linda: Pójdę otworzyć. (Linda otwiera drzwi, a tam ukazuje się jakaś kobieta) Kobieta: Cześć nowa sąsiadko! Linda: Dzień dobry. A ty kto? Kobieta: Jestem twoją sąsiadką pięć domów dalej. Linda: Ale chyba powinnaś odwiedzać sąsiadów obok, a nie nas. A tak naprawdę to pierwszy raz cię widzę. Kobieta: Bo dopiero przyjechaliśmy do Danville. Linda: Zaraz, jacy my? Kobieta: Ja i moja kobieca wersja dziobaka - Flusia. Flusia przywitaj się. Flusia: Siema ziomuś. Robimy melanżyk? Linda: Ona umie mówić? Flusia: Tak. Nigdy nie widziałaś gadającego dziobaka? Linda: Kiedyś mi się śniło, że Pepe do mnie gada i zamiast mojego męża w łóżku był on. Leżał, gadał i pił. Kobieta: Kto to Pepe? Linda: Nasz dziobak. Kobieta: Słyszałaś? Będziesz miała chłopaka. Flusia: Super. Kobieta: A czy możemy do ciebie wejść? Linda: No nie wiem, może tylko na chwilkę. Kobieta: Uwaga! Możemy wchodzić do domu i robić imprezę! (Cała rodzina Duncanów biegnie do domu i nie zauważą Lindy, i ją potrącają) Linda: (leży na ziemi) Ale ja myślałam, że to tylko wy dwoje. Kobieta: Coś ty głupia? Impreza to nie tylko dwie osoby. (wchodzi do mieszkania) (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Dziewczyna Pepe (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher; impreza się zaczęła) Fineasz: Mamo, kto to jest? Linda: Wiesz co?! Sama nie wiem. Kobieta: Jesteśmy rodziną Duncanów! Fretka: Dukany se zrobili imprezkę. Tylko zapomnieliście kogoś zaprosić. Mnie! (dołącza do nich) Bawimy się do rana! Fineasz: Teraz jest rano. Fretka: Do nocy! Fineasz: Lepiej stąd wyjdźmy. (Fineasz i Ferb siedzą w ogródku) Ach, ale impreza. Kiedyś zrobimy lepszą. (W domu) Kobieta: Puszczamy muzykę! (Kobieta puszcza "Hera Koka hasz LSD") Jimmy bardzo nieśmiałym chłopaczkiem był, Który grzecznie do szkoły iść chciał, Linda: To są chyba jakieś żarty. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Hej, gdzie Pepe? (Pepe nagle został wyrzucony z domu do ogródka) Wyrzuciliście z imprezy? To szkoda. (Flusia też została wykopana z domu) Flusia: Ej, to, że jestem zwierzęciem to nie oznacza, że nie mogę chodzić na imprezy! Fineasz: Kolejny dziobak? I on gada? Flusia: Nie on tylko ona. Fineasz: Wow, tego to ja się nie spodziewałem. Flusia: Taa, każdy się nie spodziewał. Chłopcy, wiecie może gdzie można tutaj kupić dobre piwo? Fineasz: Tak, za rogiem jest bar. Flusia: Dzięki. (Flusia wychodzi na piwo) Fineasz: A to ci heca! (Pepe oczy nagle zamieniły się w serca i on zaczął latać) Fineasz: Pepe od kiedy ty latasz? (Pepe się obudził i okazało się, że on latał w myślach) Fineasz: Ej, Ferb Pepe się chyba zakochał, bo w ogóle się nie rusza. Ferb: Albo zdechł. Fineasz: Chyba wybiorę tą drugą opcję. (Nagle pojawia się dziura w ogródku i wyrzucili do niej Pepe, i ją zakopali) Fineasz: Będę za tobą tęsknił, stary. (Pepe się poruszył i okazało się, że nadal żyje. Założył swój kapelusz i z kapelusza zrobił łopatę, i zaczął kopać. Dziobak znalazł się w swojej kryjówce, wziął poduszkowiec i odleciał) (W Spółce Zło) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: (leży na kanapie) Ach, ale nudy. Nawet nie mam pomysłu co będę dzisiaj robić. (Do Dundersztyca przyleciał Pepe z poduszkowcem) Och, Pepe Pan Dziobak. Ciekawe co on tutaj robi? Skoro i tak nie mam na dzisiaj żadnych niecnych planów. (wstaje z kanapy i do jego podchodzi) Cześć Pepe, co dziś robisz? Pepe: {terkocze} = to znaczy: Druga Izabela. Dundersztyc: Nie wiem coś teraz zaterkowałeś, ale chyba powiedziałeś: chcę być twoim pomocnikiem, Heinz. (Pepe go uderza) Auł! A jednak nie to. Więc co powiedziałeś? Pepe: {terkocze} = to znaczy: Heinz, jesteś jedyny, który może mi pomóc w sprawach sercowych. Dundersztyc: I tak nie wiem co powiedziałeś. (Pepe pisze to samo na kartce, a Dundersztyc to czyta) Dundersztyc: Już rozumiem! Chcesz, żebym ci pomógł w sprawach sercowych? (Pepe kiwa głową) Trzeba było terkotać tak od razu. To kim jest twoja wybranka? (Pepe i Dundersztyc znajdują się przed barem i widzą Flusię, która pije piwo) Dundersztyc: Ona?! (Dundersztyc mdleje) Pepe: {terkocze?} = to znaczy: Co mu się stało? (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher. Wszyscy tańczą oprócz Lindy) Linda: Lawrence, Fretka chciałabym was uprzejmie zapytać: CO WY ROBICIE?! Fretka: Bawimy się, mamo. Tata mi pozwolił. Lawrence: Kochanie, nie przejmuj się. To tylko jedna impreza w jeden dzień. Fretka: Właśnie. Tato, tam widziałam fontannę czekolady. Lawrence: A ja faceta, który skoczył do sedesu. Lawrence i Fretka: Musimy to zobaczyć! (Lawrence i Fretka poszli to zobaczyć) Linda: Chyba zostałam sama. (Do domu wchodzą Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Mamo... Linda: Czego?! Fineasz: Chcielibyśmy... Linda: Nie teraz. Fineasz: Ale my... Linda: Mówiłam, że nie teraz. Idźcie do ogródka się pobawić. Fineasz: (do Ferba) Chciałem jej powiedzieć, że możemy jej pomóc pozbyć się ich ludzi. I to, że samochód jej rozwalili. Nie chce wiedzieć. To trudno. Nie to nie. (Przed barem) Dundersztyc: Czyli to jest ta twoja wybranka? (Pepe kiwa głową) O mój boże. Przecież ona... Dobra, nieważne. Pomogę ci. (Flusia właśnie wyszła z baru) Wyszła. I co teraz? Mam do niej iść? Dobra. (podchodzi do Flusi) Cześć mały dziobaku. Chciałbym ci... Flusia: Po pierwsze: nie mały tylko mała. Po drugie: nie rozmawiam z aptekarzami. Dundersztyc: Umiesz mówić? Flusia: Taak. Ciebie to tak dziwi? Dundersztyc: No nie. Kiedyś mi się śniło, że... Flusia: A co tak ważnego chciałeś mi powiedzieć? Dundersztyc: Bo mój dziobaty kolega... Flusia: Dobra, nieważne. I tak nie mam czasu na gadanie. Cześć. (Flusia odchodzi) Dundersztyc: Och, żesz. Nawet nie dała mi dokończyć. Jak ona ci się może podobać? Pepe: {terkocze} = to znaczy: Ona jest taka piękna, jak miłość Izabeli do Fineasza. Dundersztyc: I tak nie wiem co powiedziałeś. (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) (Rodzina Duncanów bawi się w ich domu, czyli tak naprawdę rozwalają im mieszkanie) Kobieta: Zabawa na całego! Linda: Mam... tego... DOŚĆ! CZY MOŻECIE WRESZCIE SIĘ STĄD WYNIEŚĆ?! Kobieta: Możemy się wynieść, ale to my tu zostajemy, a ty stąd spadasz. Linda: ŻE CO?!? (Linda robi się czerwona) (Lawrence ją dotyka) Lawrence: Auł. ale ona gorąca. Fretka: Tato, może pójdziemy do ogródka? Lawrence: Dobry pomysł. (Lawrence i Fretka wchodzą do ogródka) Fineasz: I co? Fretka: Mama zrobiła się gorąca, więc na pewno zaraz się coś wydarzy. Fineasz: Ja z Ferbem mieliśmy doskonały plan, żeby ich wygonić, ale mama nie chciała, więc ona sama to zrobi. (U Dundersztyca i Pepe) Dundersztyc: A może zrobię amorskie strzały? (Pepe kiwa głową, że nie) To ja nie wiem jak chcesz ją zdobyć. Radź sobie sam, idę do domu. I jeszcze coś. Jeśli chcesz ją zdobyć to po prostu do niej zagadaj, jak człowiek. W twoim przypadku, jak dziobak. (Dundersztyc odchodzi) (Pepe westchnął) Pepe: {terkocze} = to znaczy: Dusiek ma rację. (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Linda: (w myślach) A teraz będzie po mojemu. Kobieta: (do Lindy) Hej, nieznajoma. Mam do ciebie dobrą wiadomość. Skoro ta impreza się udała to będziemy robili ją u ciebie codziennie. Linda: Codziennie? Kobieta: Tak, codziennie. Linda: Ja ci zaraz wybiję z głowy to "codziennie". Codziennie to ty k(PIIIIIIIP)a będziesz miała w(PIIIIIP)l. Kobieta: Hej, nie tak nerwowo. Linda: Nerwowo?! Czy ja wyglądam na zdenerwowaną?! Kobieta: Tak. Linda: Tak? Tak?! To ja ci k(PIIIIIP)a pokażę. (Linda bierze taczki i wszystkich tam wkłada. Potem ich wiezie na górę Danville i wyrzuca) Kobieta: Hej, a gdzie Flusia? Linda: A c(PIIIIIIIIIIP)j mnie to obchodzi. (Linda wraca do domu. Zrobi z siebie Lindowe tornado i mieszkanie po prostu lśni) Linda: Sprawa załatwiona. Fineasz: Wow, tego to ja się po niej nie spodziewałem. Fretka: Tak, jak najbardziej. (Flusia sobie idzie po ulicy i nagle Pepe ją zaczepił) Flusia: Czego ku... Och, to ty z tej imprezy Flynnów. Też jesteś dziobak, jak ja. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś samsem? (Pepe kiwa głową) To dobrze. To czego ode mnie chcesz? Pepe: {terkocze} = to znaczy: Słuchaj... jak pierwszy raz... raczej gdy cię ujrzałem to zobaczyłem u ciebie... Flusia: Słuchaj, ja nie mam bladego pojęcia co ty do mnie mówisz. Twojego terkotania nie rozumiem. Jestem dziobakiem i też powinnam mówić, jak ty, ale oni mnie nauczyli mówić. Raczej mnie nie nauczyli, tylko wepchali mi to do głowy. Pepe: {terkocze?} = to znaczy: Czyli, jak ci wyznam miłość? Bo ja chcę... Flusia: Sory, Pepe. Musiałbyś to napisać na kartce, a tutaj ich nie ma. Żegnaj. Pepe: {terkocze} = to znaczy: Ale... (Nagle przychodzi Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: On chce ci powiedzieć, że cię kocha! Flusia: Co?! Znowu ty?! I to prawda? (Pepe kiwa głową) Och Pepe, ja ciebie też. (Flusia i Pepe przytulają się) Pepe: {terkocze} = to znaczy: Dzięki Dusiek. Dundersztyc: Proszę bardzo, Panie Dziobaku. KONIEC Pepe: {terkocze} = to znaczy: Zaraz! To ty mnie rozumiesz?! Inne informacje *Autor miał również inny pomysł na tytuł odcinka (Miłość od pierwszego dziobaczenia).